1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to repellent systems and more specifically it relates to a rodent repellent system for repelling rodents within enclosed areas while simultaneously providing a pleasant scent.
Rodents such as mice and rats are a common problem in enclosed areas. Rodents often infiltrate tractors, trucks, recreational vehicles, boats, implements, and buildings. This is especially true when such devices are in storage for extended periods of time. Rodents can cause significant damage to a vehicle in storage over a period of time. Hence, there is a need for a system that repels rodents while simultaneously providing a pleasant scent for most humans.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rodent repellent systems have been in use for years. Typically, xe2x80x9cmothballsxe2x80x9d are utilized within vehicles and clothing in storage. Mothballs are effective in repelling rodents from objects in storage. Unfortunately, mothballs provide an unpleasant scent to most humans that often times remains within the vehicle or clothing.
Another common product utilized to repel rodents from vehicles and other structures are poisonous products such as D-Con. However, poison can be harmful to children if swallowed or touched. In addition, the rodents often times die within the vehicle causing an undesirable odor.
Examples of rodent related devices and system include U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,803 to Katz et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,532 to Clayton; U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,429 to Beaver, Jr. et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,583 to Thompson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,714,445 to Trinh et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,496 to Etscorn et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,522 to Munson et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,649 to Mungia; U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,111 to Nakoneczny et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,696 to Carlberg; U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,346 to Willinger et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,385 to Marin which are all illustrative of such prior art.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for repelling rodents within enclosed areas while simultaneously providing a pleasant scent. Mothballs provide an unpleasant scent for individuals.
In these respects, the rodent repellent system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of repelling rodents within enclosed areas while simultaneously providing a pleasant scent.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of repelling systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new rodent repellent system construction wherein the same can be utilized for repelling rodents within enclosed areas while simultaneously providing a pleasant scent.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new rodent repellent system that has many of the advantages of the repelling systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new rodent repellent system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art repelling systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a container having an opening, a drawstring within the opening of the container, cellulose fiber such as corn cob chips, and a fragrance oil having a woodsy floral blend. The container is preferably of a perforated material or cloth. A storage box having a lid preferably stores one or more of the containers preferably within a sealable plastic bag. The user attaches the container to a member within the vehicle such as a handle for retaining the container is a prominent position. The fragrance oil is retained by the corn cob chips and slowly released through the container. The fragrance oil provides a strong scent that repels rodents and small animals by irritating their respiratory system while simultaneously providing a pleasant scent to humans.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a rodent repellent system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
Another object is to provide a rodent repellent system that effectively repels rodents from structures and clothing.
An additional object is to provide a rodent repellent system that is pleasant smelling to most individuals.
A further object is to provide a rodent repellent system that is a respiratory irritant to rodents and other small animals.
Another object is to provide a rodent repellent system that is has an EPA minimum risk classification to humans.
An additional object is to provide a rodent repellent system that does not harm rodents or humans.
A further object is to provide a rodent repellent system that is easily attachable within a vehicle.
Another object is to provide a rodent repellent system that is comprised of all natural substances.
An additional object is to provide a rodent repellent system that freshens the air within a vehicle.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.